


teamwork

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Sometimes, working together is the only solution.Prompt #5: hunger.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	teamwork

On their own, Ace and Law were terrible cooks.

Ace was usually too eager with his heat source, or would just forget about what he was doing and leave the stove unattended— either way, something usually ended up on fire. Law, on the other hand, somehow managed to make any food taste absolutely _disgusting._ Ace could pretend he liked it all he wanted, but Law knew him well enough to spot a lie.

But somehow, when they worked together, that all went away. Ace’s competence in flavor combined with Law’s attention to detail resulted in a delicious meal for two.

**Author's Note:**

> hey pssst acelaw week has a [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/acelaw_week2021/profile) now with all the info for the event


End file.
